Naruto The Black Flame
by Kronvarln
Summary: Summary Naruto is the son of Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon. No one but them know about it as they kept it close to the chest. Story starts after DeFoe is trying to get into Sophies home in Venice. The reason he is feared is because of his titan which you will all find out about if you read it. There may be pairings later on and the rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/Huntik Crossover

I do not own Naruto or Huntik.

Now onto the story.

Chapter 1

Normal POV

"What are we going to do Dante?" a blonde haired boy asked.

"We have got to get out of here Lok," the man known as Dante said.

Lok Lambert is an average teenage boy, who only got dragged into the world of seekers and titans after touching his dads amulet. He has blonde hair which goes to his ears, blue eyes and is around 5"6' tall.

Dante Vale is the complete opposite of him, having auburn hair and amber brown eyes. His hair is long and covers his ears, there is also a stray piece of hair that is always on his face. He is around 6" tall and wears a brown trench coat, dark brown long sleeve shirt with a white T-shirt underneath, and light brown trousers.

Currently they were all busy trying to find a way out of the house that they were in, which seemed to be Sophie Casterwills. She has light brown hair which goes down to her waist, she has green eyes. She wears a pink skirt that goes to just above her knees, a maroon shirt and forearm protectors.

"It seems as though we will be unable to get out of here without fighting so everyone get ready as they won't leave without a fight," Dante said. "And Lok keep your dads Journal with you at all times."

"Got it Dante," Lok said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

In a corner of the room

"_Father when can I come from the shadows and be able to have friends?"_ the figure thought to himself before disappearing to deal with the Organisation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

Normal POV

As everyone was getting ready for the fight, they hear noises coming from outside. The sound of a fist fight.

"Alrite you guys wait here, I am going to find out what has happened out there," Dante said.

Dante then walked to the door and opened it to see what happened. What he sees shocks him but he always knew that his son was brutal to the Organization.

"_Naruto where are you now?"_ Dante thought to himself.

"Alrite everyone the coast is clear, lets get everything we need and go," Dante said.

As they were packing everything that they need they didn't notice a figure come in and pick up a book from the desk that they were looking at before. The figure disappeared before anyone could spot it.

"Well everyone we have a mission, we have to get to Prague to find a titan that can help us fight against the organization," Dante said.

"Alrite lets go," Lok said.

"Well I did say all expenses paid," Sophie said.

They all left to get to the air port when they were gone the figure dropped the book that it took with the fallen organization members then left to get to Prague as well.

Half an hour after the group left the mansion

Groaning could be heard from an alley way as 6 suits and 2 leaders were just waking up after being knocked out.

"Grier what happened?" a man with yellow glasses said.

"I don't know sir, the last thing I remember is someone that looked like Dante come out of the shadows and beat us all," the man known as Grier said. "All i saw were black flames coming off his fists and a titan that stayed in the shadows."

The man with the yellow glasses name was DeFoe. He wore a dark green jacket, a dark red shirt and the same dark green color pants. He was the same height as Dante although he had dark brown hair.

The other man, Grier was a well built soldier. He followed orders to the letter. He had blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He wore the regular army garb.

"Whoever that was i want a bounty put onto his head. Have I made myself clear?" Defoe said.

"Yes sir. I will get on it right away," Grier said.

As DeFoe was getting up he felt something hard in his jacket. He was wondering what it was when he reached into his jacket and pulled out a...book?

"Well looks like we know where they are going," DeFoe said. "Grier call the boys and tell them i'm coming home."

"Yes sir," Grier said. "Well lets go everyone, lets get back to Prague."

Please read and review as this is my first fanfiction thank you.

Kronvarln.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello i know everyone is looking forward to the next chapter but i need time to write out the story as i need to plan it out. So it may be a week before i have the next chapter up. If you have any suggestions i will gladly take them into consideration.

If you have any other ideas of titans that could be used and what types you think Naruto should have then please lay them on me. As of this moment i am typing out the next chapter and gonna be adding it sometime. For those that would like to add something to the story that i may have missed then please just send me a PM. Also if you have any flames then please make sure that they can help me make the story better thank you.

With much thanks Kronvarln.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Huntik.

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

_**"titans thought"**_

**"Titans speech"**

In Prague

Dante and the gang were sitting in one of the Huntik Foundation safe houses that is located in Prague. As they were sitting on the couches looking at the holotome. Dante's solwing had just come back from scouting the area and it had reported something really interesting.

_"Well looks like its going to be a family reunion,"_ he thought with a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Outside the safehouse

You could see a man standing just outside the fence line with a pair of binoculars. This man had a black suit and glasses. He was just about to turn and leave when all he saw was a fist coming towards his face. His reactions saved him a devastating blow to the head. As at the last minute he ducked and then jumped away.

"Who are you?" the man in the suit asked.

"Me, I'm your worst nightmare," the mans attacker replied.

"You. You're just a kid," the suit said.

The attacker charged while saying "Come and aid me Amaterasu!"

It was over in a flash of black flames. "Thats what you get for underestimating me. Well i better start cleaning up." the boy said amused.

From what could be seen, the boy had bright blue eyes, and was standing at roughly 5"6'. He had a black bandana and a black trench coat.

_"Man I hope dad doesn't hear about_ this," the boy thought. He turned and looked at the safe house and saw that there were around 30 suits running to the front door. _"Looks like I may have to show myself for this one as that is more than what dad and mum can handle. I can feel mum is nearby so I have to help out."_

He then started running after the suits, with Ametarasu right behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inside the safe house a few minutes earlier

Everyone had just heard the noise outside. They were about to go investigate when some suits came in.

"Stay where you are, all we want is the journal so hand it over before anyone gets hurt," the apparent leader of the suits said.

"Now wheres the fun in that," a voice said.

Everyone then turned towards the voice and saw that it was a female standing in the doorway. She had dark blue hair, hazel eyes and was around Dantes height.

"Well looks like the families all here," the boy from earlier said.

Everyone then looked at the boy and saw that he was maybe 2 or 3 years than Lok and Sophie. He had forgone his black bandana and had his trench coat open to reveal many different amulets that were all attached to the inner part of the trench coat. He was around 5", and had dark blue hair with the tips a reddish brown. His name was Naruto.

"Well since the suits have already gotten their Redcaps hidden in the house, I think I should even the odds," Naruto said. He then pulled out an amulet that looked like a black flame with kanji written on it. "I know the suits here can feel the heat and that is coming from Amaterasu over there," when he said that everyone looked to where he was pointing to see a female with hair that looked like flame, black flame. He then pulled out another amulet and it looked like a person with a spear. "Well looks like i get to use one of the few titans that i got in the last few months. He was an easy one to bond with for me as he has the same fighting spirit as me. He unlike other titans can speak to me and he has helped me with my fighting style. Well without further ado **Come and show us your might Lancer!**" Everyone looked in front of Naruto as a figure appeared wearing battle armor, and carrying a spear. "I know what your all thinking, he may have a name similar to Freelancer but he is much better, as he is able to disable even the biggest of titans. Now i think it is time to get rid of all these suits don't you agree mother father?"

They both nodded, "Lets get these people out of this house," Dante said.

Everyone roared in agreement and the suits all split up. Zhalia and Sophie got 10 of the suits, while Lok and Dante got another 10 and Naruto got the last 10 of them. They all went to different areas, with Naruto's titans taking out the ones that were in the room.

End Chapter

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well this is the story so far, i have shown 2 titans and that Naruto has more. I am going to be adding different titans which are going to be new throughout the story line.

Thanks for reading and till next time

Kronvarln


	4. Chapter 4

I know that you are all waiting for the next chapter and I am sorry to get some of you excited.

I know that I haven't been on here much but please just bare with me. I will hopefully be able to get a chapter written out every couple of weeks and get it up onto the site for you. If not then something happened that got in my way. I will try and get the next chapter onto the site in the next week or so.

Thanks Kron


End file.
